This invention relates to a specular illuminator comprising a plurality panes of bulbs surrounded by a plurality of glass coated with light-filtering resin on their inner surfaces. With the multiple reflection among the glass, the bulbs inside the glass combination will appear as an image of numerous bulbs on the outer surface of the glass.
Along with the rapid progress of industry, the population of the city has expanded to such a degree that the space allowed for each person decreases in a large scale and forms a kind of spacial pressure on people. Accordingly, how to make good use of the limited space so as to enlarge people's visual territory has been the major concern of architectures and interior designers.